


来世で逢いましょう

by kusuri2525



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuri2525/pseuds/kusuri2525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来世で逢いましょう/来世再相逢</p><p>戦国バサラ真田幸村伝　情報衍生<br/>ダテサナ</p><p>「貴殿は……それがしを知っている？」<br/>知っていないはずないだろう。アンタ、真田幸村だからな。</p>
            </blockquote>





	来世で逢いましょう

**Author's Note:**

  * For [贺真田传制作决定（x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E8%B4%BA%E7%9C%9F%E7%94%B0%E4%BC%A0%E5%88%B6%E4%BD%9C%E5%86%B3%E5%AE%9A%EF%BC%88x).



「怎么样？」  
伊达政宗披上那件外套，整理了下结构复杂的领子，回头问始作俑者的小十郎。片仓小十郎照例是一脸过劳死早期征兆，上下打量了半天，说的还是例行台词。「非常适合您。但是，另一个角度来说……政宗大人，您一点也不适合白装束啊。」  
气氛一瞬间变得有点像石膏。毕竟，如果把这件衣服当成普通的置办新装来看的话，还能漂亮地接受它——伊达者的品位多半还是值得信赖的。但是不管有心还是无意，小十郎一语点破了这件衣服的本质，就算design得再漂亮，也还是件丧服，是白装束。  
败北的、失意的、无法附加任何正面情绪的白装束。  
「多说无用。」  
几秒钟的沉默而已，甚至不够片仓小十郎捕捉伊达政宗的表情变化。十九岁的奥州王，不管怎么看都还年轻得过了分，却要在领土逼近顶峰时被迫接受现实穿丧服示弱，说不可怜，当然也是可怜的。过于清楚他性格的小十郎最初甚至有点担心他会顽抗到底——他当然不是珍惜自己的命，而是生怕玉石俱焚的选择会把主君自己也赔进去。但伊达政宗显然比他想的要有脸皮和政治智慧些，他的顽抗，竟然只反应在了白装束的样式上。  
那句夸奖是真心实意的。伊达政宗非常适合这种舶来样式的、长款的白色外套，就算是丧服，他也要把自己打扮成一个洒落的青年大名，而不是什么迟到的站队者。但，丧服当然是狼狈的，再好看的设计也无法抵消这点——伊达政宗的人生从这个点开始就是以狼狈为主题词的，他想必不会知道。

毕竟不是主场嘛。

  
而当他携带着狼狈这个关键字见到那个主角的时候，他才真正意识到完了。没错，是完了，被秀吉最后通牒的时候他没觉得完了，和石田三成对瞪五十秒的时候他没觉得完了，甚至不得不恬着脸糊弄过去迟参的罪过的时候他也没觉得自己完了。但是看到真田幸村被那个巨人般的丰臣秀吉喊起来字正腔圆地表达些忠心的时候，他真的觉得完了。  
那是真田幸村。没人向他介绍这是谁，但是他当然认识这是真田幸村。是那个喜欢团子、十七岁像十五岁、开口在下闭口贵殿、敬语穿戴得比衣衫还整齐的真田幸村。他当然觉得有哪里不对，但是这种感觉只是像飞蚊症似的模模糊糊缠绕着他，没给他任何细细思索的余裕。  
他似乎不是穿这样的。伊达政宗想，似乎比起长款更喜欢方便活动的短款？  
就像他自己说的那样，多说无益。小田原本质上来讲是个丰臣家内部大会，石田三成把真田幸村看得比核武器还紧，再加上一个大谷吉继，三人行动的时候氛围像女子高中生下午茶会似的可疑，伊达政宗扒着某条可以跑马的小巷的墙，看到前面一个路口露出一点黄色，心知肚明没什么希望了，自己也，德川家康也。  
——和真田幸村和石田三成正面说话这件事，莫非是没写在剧本里么。  
这句话当然只是个自嘲，伊达政宗其实没多少时间在这里闲晃，剧情进展得很快，他马上被打发回奥州蹲小黑屋了，主线剧情在他不知道的地方轰轰烈烈猪突猛进，一不小心就跳到了关原合战。等黑胫巾好不容易再次接到家康方面的消息，是一封短信，那个长得就假模假样的卷轴一打开打眼就是「上田城」三个字，把人唬得心里一把冷汗。  
上田城第二次合战。  
家康在信里说已经把真田信之派过去了，希望能说服那个一根筋的真田幸村理智点不要硬拼。政宗不知为何竟然从他的语气里体会出一种难言的无奈感，假如玩偶会说话，想必就是这种口气。但是，他想，这当然是没用的。真田信之什么用也没有，只会逼着真田幸村更加成长起来——长成一个他们都不太认识的、完全体形态的可怕家伙。  
「我要去。」这三个字他都让小十郎代了笔，过场台词追在他背后很远的地方，比那个金线绣的十字架还不真实。政宗快马加鞭，等赶到那座区区小城的时候，正好能听见真田幸村指天画地地在喊卖点之一的重制技能台词。那句话从头到尾都很熟悉，某个时间点里，他一定听过无数次——只有一个分句是陌生的。  
「真田六文钱乃觉悟之证，直至此身燃尽之时，必定——」  
伊达政宗几乎是突然地觉得不祥。他像个作弊器一样把一边的真田信之拦开，也不管对方惊愕的眼光，擅自就插进战团把正和大众脸打成一团的幸村摘出来。  
「你疯了吗！？你以前不都是说你的灵魂不会燃尽的？终于放弃那种……」  
「贵殿也是德川方的武将吗。」  
真田幸村什么特别的反应也没有，沉稳地将双枪对准了他。「无论您说什么也无法扰乱在下的心神的——赌上这条命的觉悟在下早已经有了，想取这首级尽管放马过来！」  
「真田幸村……」  
政宗有点不可思议地盯着对方就算在雾霾地图也熟悉得纤毫毕现的脸，六文钱像一个诅咒一样，沉沉坠在他的锁骨上。他每一部分都是他认识的真田幸村，唯独记忆不是。  
「那就先打过再说吧！Let's party！」  
——本该是这样的吧。

他把视线下移到对方凤凰般的拖尾上。不死鸟本该是个吉祥的预兆，可当操作火焰的武将亲口预言了自己烧尽的一天，就连伊达者也无法乐观起来了。  
正如真田幸村所说，他已经有所觉悟了。  
他会在和德川的战斗中死去这件事。

  
「就为了那种无聊的事！？别开玩笑了，我们可是——」  
他说不下去，气愤地摔了酒杯。前田庆次从善如流地把它捡回来，用袖子擦了擦又摆回政宗面前。「哎，是那样吗，无聊的事。」  
「你什么意思啊？」政宗抬起视线看着风来坊，对方却只是摊摊手。「我是说幸村的话可能并不觉得无聊啊。毕竟都决定要付出性命了，没有觉得无聊的可能性吧。」  
「幸——真田他怎么觉得重要吗？他的价值观一向很不对，旁观者都觉得傻透了的事……」  
「说得多好啊，很有你的气势噢。」  
「Ha！？」  
「幸村的感受不重要的话，就去阻止他不就好了。政宗你反正也不是那么体贴的人，虽然这次就连我也觉得幸村是要白白死去了……不想那样的话，去阻止不就好了？」  
庆次用清明的醉眼看着他。有那么一瞬间，伊达政宗确实非常羡慕他可以随意称呼他人名字的能力——他或许曾经有过直呼其名的地位，但现在，在目睹了那双沉稳而漠然的琥珀色的眼睛之后，已经完全没有那个自信了。

他有一双讨死者的眼睛。

其后是九度山，其后是大坂冬。地图一张一张跳过去了，伊达政宗百无聊赖地刷着存在感，但没有一次和对方再次正面相遇，他和上帝视角没有什么本质区别，只能目睹，而不能改变。  
终于是大坂夏了。  
1615年，大坂夏之阵，道明寺之役。  
伊达政宗想，再不拼命不行了。不愧是本作主角，光是衣装加发带的炫彩效果就能把人逼得节节后退，他们最后定格下来的时候，是政宗无鞘的六爪无巧不巧地划断了对方胸前的六文钱。那根绳子看来是已经多年未换了，磨损得厉害，轻轻一擦就让铜钱散了一地。因为这变故他们同时停了手，伊达政宗看着真田幸村弯腰去收拢那些铜钱，把毫无警惕的后背暴露在他面前，竟然想，说不定在这里杀了他会更好些。  
但幸村突然抬起头来了，「贵殿到底想干什么？自数年前上田城一战后，在下就一直在想您说的那些不知所谓的话……您是不是认错人了？」  
「我想干什么？」政宗一瞬间就被撩起火来，「我想要你不要那么轻易地把燃尽说出口，把性命赌给一些莫名其妙的东西。丰臣已经灭亡很久了，稍微有点脑子的人都——」  
「您不想让在下死。」他居然准确地把握住了重点，「但是为什么呢？诚然要感谢您的好意，可在下的性命，您显然是无权……」  
「我无权？I love you！就算这样你也说无权？你对真田昌幸说了无权、对真田信之说了无权，居然连我也要说无权？真田幸村，你可真是——」  
「……您见过在下吗？」  
「啊？」  
「如果在上田一战前，您没有见过在下……那么您凭什么说您、」他打了个磕绊，「爱在下呢？」  
政宗陷入了彻底的悖论中，他觉得自己都无法理解的现象说给幸村是属于完全的无用功，但要是解释不出来，似乎确实缺少一定的说服力。正当他打算强词夺理的时候，幸村又说话了。  
「但是还是非常感谢您。这六文钱就送给您吧……不管怎么样，在下已经不再需要它了。说不定将它打散的您更适合它呢。」  
「你说把六文钱送给我？Wait，这也太草率了——」  
「如果您说爱第二次见面的在下不算草率的话，」他居然笑了，「那么送给您也不算是草率吧。」

风尘仆仆的、死期已近的、决然无悔的……紧握着枪杆神色坚毅的、真田幸村的最期。  
伊达政宗想，我们这到底算不算相遇了呢。如果不算的话……来世一定要相遇啊。


End file.
